1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector. More specifically, present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector comprising cut parts that are separated from the carrier, and to a coaxial cable connector equipped with a carrier linked to one or more coaxial cable connectors, and to a method for manufacturing a coaxial cable connector that includes at least a step of separating the outer conductor shell from the carrier linked by a carrier linkage part.
2. Background Art
In a conventional process for manufacturing a coaxial cable connector or other such connector, a connector carrier linked by a linking piece to the rear end of the outer conductor shell of the connector is on the same side as a housing carrier linked by a linking piece to the rear end of a terminal that is housed in or built into a housing by integral molding or the like. The connector carrier and housing carrier that are on the same side are each positioned, and assembly is performed to house an insulated housing in the outer conductor shell.
The rear end of the outer conductor shell here is the end to the rear with respect to the extension direction of a coaxial cable connected to the outer conductor shell, and similarly, the rear end of the terminal is the end to the rear with respect to the extension direction of the coaxial cable. The distal end of the outer conductor shell and the distal end of the terminal are the ends to the front with respect to the extension direction of the coaxial cable.
For example, with the connector discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-181518, a carrier (connector carrier) linked to the outer conductor shell of the connector via a linking piece is on the same side as a carrier (housing carrier) linked to a center contact built into the housing via a linking piece, and these carriers are positioned one over the other on the same side, and the housing is mounted in the outer conductor shell to complete the assembly.